


Put her down

by iamafrigginfungus



Series: Afterlife [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Euthanasia, Gen, Guns, Once again Pink is a jerk, Sadness, Spinel is the dead character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-20 22:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamafrigginfungus/pseuds/iamafrigginfungus
Summary: Pink has other ways of getting rid of gems, some of them not very kind.
Series: Afterlife [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Put her down

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from my Wattpad account and I decided to bring it here. I really like this story and wanted to share it with other communities. I hope you enjoy

Today was the day. Pink Diamond was finally ending Spinel. She couldn’t abandon her, her elites and guards would never forgive her for such hypocrisy. The diamonds had their own spinels, and there was always the chance Spinel wouldn’t get along with them. She saw the only option left in her eyes was putting her down. She had managed to get a weapon one of the Cobalts made---A large blue rifle with a hammer head at the end, something he called “OH BILLY BOY” or the O.B.B.--- and learned to use it. This is what she would use for Spinel. Sometimes Pink wonders if this is the right way to make sure Spinel doe But it was too late, now. She had some Bismuths construct a small shed for Spinel’s mercy shattering, which was not mentioned in the reasoning. Now Pink had to find a way to get Spinel to comply with going into a dark shed for a reason she won’t be told. After an hour of thinking, she got it. She quickly went to the garden where Spinel was caring for the plants, and called for her. Spinel arrived in seconds.  
“What is it, Pink? You wanna play tag?” Spinel asked, excited to see Pink again.  
“No, Spinel. I actually have a new game we can play!” Pink replied, a fake grin plastered onto her face.  
“Ooh! I love these new games you come up with! How do we play?”  
“J-Just follow me…” Pink’s voice cracked on that last sentence. This was the day she would lose her best friend. Forever. As she lead Spinel to the warp pad, and took her to the shed, a tear rolled down her face. Spinel didn’t know that she was being taken to her death, and she could never know.  
“I’m so excited!” Spinel exclaimed. She wasn’t lying, she loved games. Her goofy heart-shaped buns bobbed up and down as she skipped to the door of the shed. Pink picked up the O.B.B., hiding it in her skirt. Spinel took a bow, opening the door for Pink Diamond.  
“After you, madam.” Spinel said to Pink. Pink nudged her towards the door.  
“No, after you.” Pink told Spinel. She nodded, her grin slipping as she felt something. Something that told her “This is bad” as she walked in. Pink Diamond followed her into the dark blue room. Pink Diamond turned on the light, revealing tear streaks, and Spinel was no longer smiling.  
“Pink? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Spinel asked Pink Diamond, hating to see her sad.  
“J-Just… Please stop worrying, it’ll be over soon..” Pink Diamond replied as she readied the O.B.B. Spinel quickly realized that this wasn’t a game, and she backed into the wall in an attempt to escape.  
“Pink! No! Please stop, I don’t want to play this anymore! We could play tag! Hide and seek! Heads up, seven up if we get enough gems! Anything! Please… Don’t kill me… I can do better… Am I too clingy? Are you bored of my games?! Please… Please, no… Please don’t shoot…” Spinel tried her best to protest against the diamond, who now had the O.B.B.’s leather strap on her shoulder for support.  
“Don’t make this harder than it has to be… It has to be done, friend.” Pink snapped back as Spinel’s protests grew quieter.  
“We’re still friends until the end…. Right?” were Spinel’s last words. Pink Diamond pulled the trigger, and proceeded to shoot Spinel many times until she poofed, and swung the hammer part of the horrible weapon against Spinel’s gem multiple times. It cracked and chipped under the force of the hammer until it finally broke. Pink Diamond bubbled the shards and sent them away. She then broke the gun/hammer in half, and placed it where Spinel’s shards once were.  
“This is the end.”


End file.
